Love Or Lonliness
by destiny11
Summary: B had a previous relationship, in which lasted 6 years. It's been two years since her ex and now has found new love with J-Z...or so she thought....
1. Love

..... "Thank you Lyndall," Beyoncé wrote as she penned the "Thank You's" for her first album. "..You're very special to me, and I dedicate "Second Nature" to you."  
  
That was all in the past now, and things change. Well, atleast Beyoncé thought so.  
  
She lay on her dark purple, gold beaded comforter. With a maroon pillow under her head, as her light honey glazed hazel eyes glared out into the light blue, cloud filled sky through her window. Her and the girls have just gotten off a short Christmas tour and Beyoncé was about to nap when her two way buzzed away on the night table next to her.  
  
She flipped the top and saw the message: "JZ: hey B i wanna set somethin up for New Years Eve if your up for it, gimme a holla - 1" Beyoncé smiled to herself and ran through her thoughts and tried to remember if she had anything planned for New Years Eve. She came about nothing and wrote back: "BK: hey shawn yea, im up for it, i'll give you a call later though, I'm about to sleep, we just got home aiiigh? :-) 3B". She flipped the twoway and placed it back on the table.  
  
She propped her pillow and kicked her shoes off and just when she laid her head down to sleep her twoway buzzed again. Lazily, she reached over and flipped its top. She read: "JZ: Aiigh...good. You get your beauty sleep ma' sweet dreams.- 1" Beyoncé smiled to herself again, then shut her two way off.  
  
She rested her head down again, closed her eyes, made herself comfortable and slept aimlessly.  
  
She awoke hours later, it was 2:15 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and noticed someone placed a quilt over her while she was asleep. She pulled the quilt off of her and stood up and stretched. Not one bit tired, she went into the bathroom and washed her face and went off to the kitchen. While on her way she noticed everyone was asleep.  
  
When she got to the kitchen she fixed herself a snack of left over gumbo. She sat in front of the fireplace in the sitting area and ate. While eating she remembered Jay Z's message, so she leaned over to the coffee table by the couch and grabbed the cordless phone. She dialed his cell and it rang about 3 times before there was an answer.  
  
"Hello?" "Hi, it's me" Beyoncé answered. "Oh hey B you jus wakin up now?" Jay questioned "Yes...I didn't realize how tired I was, sorry for callin so late though. I would've waited but-" she was cut off. "Nah , nah, it's fine, I'm jus cruisin around anyways." He assured her. "Oh, ok good " Beyoncé giggled then smiled to herself. "Yea, so what you doing this time of night?" "Eatin'...your fave too.." She said with slight laughter. "Oh you eatin gumbo?! And you aint give me none? Ha." Jay joked. "Well, you're not here..so how you goin get it?" Beyoncé played back and laughed. "Well...." "What?" Beyoncé questioned. "Nothing..oh oh about New Years Eve...theres a big party goin down in St. Barts one of the resorts there that's off the hook is havin a party and I got an invitation for myself and a guest, if you don't mind, I'd like to bring you. You know, a vacation sorta." " Oh really, that sounds fun. Yea, I'd love to, definately."Beyonce said excitedly. "Good, you sound happy" "Yes, i am..." Beyoncé giggled. " I need a vacation!" Jay laughed. "Aiigh aiigh, well I'll book for us to leave in three days and we'll leave January 2nd. Sound good? We'll spend two days there." Jay asked. "Yup, I can't wait." Beyoncé replied. " Aiigh, well I will talk to you later go get some rest. And save me some of that gumbo girl!" Jay joked.Beyoncé laughed. "ok ok ok..I will. Bye." " One "  
  
Beyoncé smiled to herself and hung up the phone. She then grabbed her bowl and placed it into the sink. She walked through the hall to the stairs while walkin to her room she thought to herself.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to do there...oh..I can't wait..."  
  
She smiled and walked into her room and went back to sleep, dreaming the thoughts only a newly in love girl would. 


	2. On Hold

Two days later Beyonce found herself on a plane to New York. She was going to meet JayZ at Newark Airport. She slept most of the trip, then listened to couple tracks she recorded for her solo album that she is currently working on.  
  
About 4 and a half hours passed and the plane landed.She walked out of the terminal and JayZ greeted her with a hug.  
  
"Hey girl! How you doing, how was the flight?" he questioned. "Hey, I'm fine and the flight was great." She said with a smile. " Aiigh follow my man here to the car, I'll get your bags for you" he said grabbing her hand then showin her his friend who stood behind him. "Oh okay. Thank you." she said as she slowly let go of his hand and followed his friend.  
  
"Hey Beyoncé, I'm Twist. How are you doing?"  
  
"Hi , I'm fine thank you." She replied politely.  
  
"So you and Jay goin to the new resort down in St. Barts?"  
  
"Yea..bout time I get a vacation" She said laughing.  
  
"Ha..yea I feel you. Must be hard working 24-7-365"  
  
"Tell me about it...but music is my heart so I don't mind most of the time."  
  
"Yea true true. Aiigh well here's the car" He showed Beyonce as she reached to open the door he pulled her hand away.  
  
"What is it?" she asked confused.  
  
"Let me get that for you, you're going on vacation might as well start now." He said with a big Kool-Aid smile.  
  
"Why thank you Twist..I appreciate that." She said back.  
  
She sat down in the car and waited about 5 minutes until Jay arrived with the bags. He put them in the trunk and hopped in next to her. He put his hand on her knee and caressed it, and smiled at her.  
  
"So you excited?" he asked.  
  
"Yes...I can't wait to get on the beach...with this cold weather in New York I'll do anything to get on the beach with some nice hot weather." She said happily.  
  
"That's good, me too." He agreed.  
  
They sat there while riding through traffic, when Beyonce remembered something.  
  
"Oh crap.."  
  
"What? What is it?" Jay asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh um...nothing. I just remembered I forgot something. I go out and get another one later." She said hesitantly.  
  
"What is it? We're in the car now we'll stop somewhere if you need to get something." He said tryin to help.  
  
"No no, uhm...it's fine. I'd rather get it myself." Before Jay could say another thing Beyonce said something else. "Believe me....to save my humility, I'll get it myself." she laughed. Confused, Jay just laughed along.  
  
"You sure? I mean..is it something bad?" He asked.  
  
"No" She laughed. "Just something I really need with me. Thats all"  
  
"Ohhhhhh....ok well you can use my car later if you want to go get whatever it is you need." He said assuring her.  
  
"ok thanks." She said comedically.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
45 Minutes later they arrived at Jay's condo. It was very spacious, and the furniture theme was modern and white based. White linens, white couch, white pillows, white drapes, and he even had a nice dinner set for the two of them and a red rose contrasted from the room's white theme and decorated the table.  
  
He took her coat and bags and set them down in the coat hall by the door. He then took her hand and led her to the table and pulled the chair out and let her sit. He then went over to the stove and opened the lid of the pot that was set on the grate. he stuck a spoon in there and gently put his hand under it to prevent anything from dripping to the floor and he cooled it and walked over to Beyonce and let her taste. She tasted the soup and her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Mmmm...gumbo! How'd you get the recipe??" She said happily.Jay laughed.  
  
"I tried to make it as good as your mommas so I went with what I thought was in it...I guess I did a pretty good job then, huh?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes! Its wonderful." She said with a slight smile.  
  
He poured her a bowl then hiself some. They ate a nice quite dinner. When they were finished they chatted a bit, until Jay noticed Beyonce starting to yawn.  
  
"You tired?" He asked.  
  
"Yea...But before I do any type of sleepin I MUST go to the store! " Beyonce replied back laughing at her ending sitation.  
  
"Oh yea...here use the 'Vette." Jay handed Beyonce the keys off the counter behind him.  
  
"Ok, thank you... I'll be back in a bit." She said as she rose from her seat then walked over and gave Jay a peck on the cheek.  
  
Beyonce returned about 15 minutes later. She walked in and found Jay on the recliner beside the huge window over-looking all of West Manhattan, throught the sheer white curtains. She put the bag of what she bought and her coat next to her bags in the coat hall, and put the car keys on the night table next to the couch. She then quietly walked over behind the chair he sat in and leaned over and messaged his shoulders. He jumped a bit, startled at her touch.  
  
"Sorry..." she giggled. "Did I scare you?" He laughed.  
  
"Nah..jus...yea, you scared me.." They both laughed.  
  
"So what you doing?" She asked as she moved and sat on the arm the recliner.  
  
"Nothing I was jus waitin for you to come back. You got whatever you needed?"  
  
"Oh..yea." She said looking away, then quickly changed the subject. " What time is it?"  
  
Jay looked at his watch and it read 12:26AM.  
  
"You better get to sleep girl...we have a 8:50 flight!" He said smiling.  
  
"Ha...ok so it's late. I'll go get ready for bed Daddy.." She said sounding like a child.  
  
"You crazy.." Jay replied back. They both laughed.  
  
"...See you in the morning, 'Nite." She said grabbing his hand and geeting up from the chair and descending to the hall which led to the bedrooms.  
  
"Aiigh babygirl, sleep well. G'nite." He said smiling as she walked off.  
  
She found her way to the guestroom and put on some flanel sweatpants and a white tank. She wrapped her hair up, washed her face, brushed her teeth and went off to sleep. Minutes later Jay did the same.  
  
Now both were dreaming the dreams newly in love couples would dream with the anticipation of a New Year's Eve that might be remembered for all times. 


End file.
